1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable chamfering machine capable of chamfering the bottom side of a workpiece with improved efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exist portable chamfering machines, which are used to C-chamfer an edge portion of a workpiece by means of a rotating edged tool having a cutting edge on its outer periphery. In one such conventional chamfering machine, a body having the rotating edged tool on the distal end portion thereof is provided with a guide which has a rectangular guide surface adapted to be held against a corner portion of the workpiece, the cutting edge of the rotating edged tool being diagonally exposed through an included-angle portion of the guide surface. When using the chamfering machine with this construction for C-chamfering, the rectangular guide surface of the guide is held against the workpiece, and the machine is moved in this state.
However, when chamfering the bottom side of a workpiece by means of the conventional chamfering machine, it is necessary either to invert the workpiece or support the machine upside down so that the rectangular guide surface is held against the bottom edge portion. If each workpiece has to be inverted for bottom-side chamfering, the operating efficiency is low. In chamfering a bulky or heavy workpiece, moreover, the chamfering machine must be inverted during the work, so that the operator is forced to adopt an unnatural posture. Thus, the operating efficiency is extremely low.